Dragon Ball AF: The Fight of Xicor
by keyforce7
Summary: There is a short recap of Toyble's first part of the Dragon Ball AF manga that he never finished, and then I dive into the continuation of the tale from my perspecitve


**Dragon Ball AF: The Fight of Xicor**

 **Toyotaro's AF Manga Recap:** **A long time ago, Kid Buu had that fight with the Kais. Akira Toriyama forgot about the West Kai & her end wasn't explained. She never died, she lived in space all those years near death till King Cold found her & she was filled with hate, thinking the Kais left her. She married King Cold & made Frieza and Cooler (explains why they know Beerus and Frieza has god potential; that wasn't out at the time it happens to work). After Frieza collected hands from SSJ1 Goku, West Kai leaves. She directs Carrot Cake's ship to Yardrat where she steals his DNA. Borderline raping him cuz he was asleep, she mixes DNA with her blood. She makes an offspring called Xicor who is literally an SSJG on base form. Xicor is overpowered AF (that's the manga!) on his base form and he grows up. The Dragon Balls are dead because the Shadow Dragons sapped all the light out of them so they don't work anymore. When Omega Shenron knocked Goku down and he magically got back up & shot the Universal Spirit Bomb, that scene is actually explained. His energy was replenished because Shenron came up, about to die since the Shadow Dragons had been sapping his energy. The only way for Shenlong to continue living was to inhabit a host's body, AKA fusing with them but if that happened, then they would go to the Dragon's Realm and wouldn't be able to come back to Universe 7 unless summoned. Goku agrees to fuse with Shenlong, shoots Universal Genki Dama at Omega, and flies off with Shenron, end of GT. He took Pikkon with him to have a training pal in the Dragon Realm. Back to the story with Xicor. Xicor & West Kai come to Earth and across the world, all the Z-Fighters INSTANTLY feel his ki without him doing anything. Gohan who is teacher now comes out from his grading, studying, etc. and he, Vegeta, Trunks, & Kibito Kai confront Xicor. Kibito Kai / Supreme Kai sees West Kai & is confused at the fact that she is still alive until she explains her tale. Gohan turns SSJ4, Vegeta turns SSJ4, Trunks turns Super Trunks 2 but they all get they beaten up. Kibito Kai comes up with the idea to trap Xicor in the Z-Sword, but when he tries the West Kai interferes. Sacrificing his own life, Kibito Kai traps Xicor, but as soon as he gets in the Z-Sword it starts to crack. They only have ONE MONTH before he breaks out because he's too strong for even the legendary sword to contain. Bulma had come up with the idea to get 7 pure hearted Saiyans to fill the 7 lights in the Dragon Balls to summon Goku, but Vegeta said he could fight Xicor alone, so Bulma & Mr. Briefs created a new, improved Time Chamber.**

 **Intermission Note:** **The DBAF manga isn't finished but I honestly had a dream about the entire second half, no lie, but of course I fixed some parts that were weird. I know that it must be correct because all mods made about the AF Xicor fight (such as the pack made by Legendary Agwang) are my story ends! Plus, LSSJ3 Broly is in Raging Blast 3 and LSSJ4 Broly, with Adult SSJ4 Gotenks, are in DB Heroes. My finished part of the story pretty much explains their existences and puts the rest of the pieces together; this is how the battle goes after the Time Chamber training (after the end of the manga):**

 **Second Half of AF:** **While Vegeta & Trunks are in the TC, Gohan is still recovering from the beating he had received. Pan, Bra, & Goten train. Meanwhile, Bulma gets the Namekian Dragon Balls and summons Porunga to wish for another pure hearted Saiyan to get Goku since they're short one. They don't know Bardock, King Vegeta, or Turles, and Raditz is Yamcha level, so Bulma does the other logical thing and summons the Legendary Super Psychopathic Broly. Meanwhile, in the Dragon's Realm, connection finally gets through, and they learn about the threat on Earth. Pikkon is able to leave, since he isn't a Dragon, so he comes down to Earth. Broly comes up to Pikkon and they get in a face off. Broly is pissed, like usual, but Pikkon, who had trained with Shenlong Goku, is WAAAY stronger now. They are about equal in strength and while they are fighting, we get more background story on Pikkon (that part on Pikkon & Broly starting to fight with more background is actually in the manga). We learn some of the struggles Pikkon went through like Broly, and they learn to respect each other in their fight. Broly calms the HFIL down, Pikkon tells him the plan, & Broly agrees to help bring Carrot back just so he can kill the Cake himself. They train together & Broly gains more control with Trunks & Vegeta in the Time Chamber, and this is how the month passes. After the month, Vegeta is as strong as SSJ4 on base form now & Trunks can finally turn SSJ4 thx to the TC training. Vegeta says he can fight Xicor himself; Base form Vegeta VS Xicor is pretty equal until Xicor turns SSJ1. SSJ4 Trunks has to join the fight & SSJ Xicor fights them at the same time, knocking them both out in the process. Pikkon comes up with LSSJ3 Broly and their tag team forces Xicor to turn SSJ2, but then Xicor beats them up. Adult SSJ4 Gotenks is born & a new transformation of LSSJ4 Broly forces Xicor to turn SSJ3; than Xicor knocks them out. Xicor proceeds to ask the "Any last chance?" villain bull, so Bulma comes up with the Senzu Beans, Vegeta puts his pride aside and he, with a still recovering Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Pan, Bra, & Broly all hold hands. They transfer their pure Super Saiyan energy into the 7 Dragon Balls to summon Goku & Goku comes down. But when SSJ3 Xicor comes up to him, Goku senses that Xicor's power is too great for Goku to mess around. Goku turns SSJ4 right off the bat, and SSJ4 Goku is SO STRONG (since he has the Shenlong spirit infused in him) that he forces Xicor to turn SSJ4 as well. They have a pretty even match, while in the middle of it, Xicor tells his tale. Than Goku is all like, it's time to end this and turns SSJ5 which he is able to obtain because of his new dragon energy. Then Xicor smirks and COPIES the transformation! Xicor can turn SSJ5 because he has god energy from West Kai's DNA. SSJ5 Goku is really strong but his bluff can't dispute the fact that SSJ5 Xicor is just that much more powerful than he is. Goku stuns Xicor and then dashes over to Vegeta grabbing his hand, passing the Shenlong energy to Vegeta & the SSJ5 Prince is born. Nevertheless, they're still not strong enough to beat Xicor. The fight is epic: Solar Flare & Xicor is blinded, SSJ5 Goku & SSJ5 Vegeta Fu-sion-ha in the process. SSJ5 Gogeta is born & is equal to SSJ5 Xicor, but while they fight, being on SSJ5 drains the fusion's time. They unfuse and Gohan arrives on the scene late but recovered and with Kibito Kai's Potara Earrings. Xicor is done tying with them, and he dashes at Gohan, but Goku uses his telepathic powers to connect to Gohan. He tells him about everything that had went down & his new SSJ5 power, etc. In that split second, Goku uses the Instant Transmission & Gohan obtains the SSJ5 energy by touching his dad's shoulder. This is just in time for Gohan to turn around and clash his arm with a furious Xicor's punch. The same moment SSJ5 Gohan was born & clashed with Xicor, he threw the Potara up in the air & Vegeta caught them. Gohan uses the Dragon Kamehameha and it lands a direct hit on Xicor. Goku & Vegeta, who are in the middle of putting on the earrings, pause to see if that did the trick, so as to not fuse. But when the dust clears, Xicor comes out and dashes at Gohan. At the same time Gohan takes a near fatal blow to the chest, SSJ5 Vegito is born. Vegerot VS Xicor begins with Gohan out of commission, and like the last time we saw Vegito, it was effortless. The fight is awesome with Vegito activating a Double Spirit Sword Barrage that turn blue & glow, slashing Xicor up effortless all while having his legs crossed. Vegito blasts a Kamehameha that misses and Xicor, who is all beaten up now, dashes for the kill, but Gohan gathers the small amount of energy he has left to grab Xicor. Dragon-Throwing Xicor into Vegito's Final Dragon Flash, Xicor is incinerated but dies smiling as he had a good match. Vegito with an intimidating look spots West Kai and she panics, moving frantically. She doesn't know what to do since she didn't expect Xicor to lose, and she flies away, never returning. Vegito and a bloody, beaten Gohan stand there looking at out at the sky with Bulma in the background and the bodies of the other fighters laid around the battlefield.**

 **Afterthoughts:** **I love my dream brain when it works which is practically NEVER; I don't remember any of my dreams except for that, premonitions, and some visions. Another dream I remember is when I was really young I had a dream that I was getting beat up by Santa in a boxing ring and I was crying… ANYWHO, I hope you enjoyed the story! Read Toyble's AF manga if you haven't already :D**


End file.
